Licorice and Bubblegum
by BloomAmber
Summary: I, Chiba Mamoru, have only five cents in my pocket, having forgotten my wallet, and am yearning for Licorice and Bubblegum.-It started with a yearning, but ended with the supernatural. FIRST SEASON MEETING; This is how I imagined it. Enjoy!


**A/N: **_Hey guys! I wrote this a few days ago in Literacy class and I really liked it. I found it adorable in many ways. The assignment was called Great Beginnings where we had to choose the first sentence in any book that's known famously, and write our own story. This is what I wrote, except the wordings might be different:_

**DISCLAIMER: **_The first sentence is paraphrased by me from a book which my teacher dug out… I don't know what it's called. Also, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR THE CHARACTERS, but I do own the idea of how they really met._

_

* * *

  
_

**Licorice and Bubblegum**

I, Chiba Mamoru, have only five cents in my pocket, having forgotten my wallet, and am yearning for Licorice and Bubblegum. Of course, no one would give me anything for only a total of five cents – not unless they were out of their minds, at least.

With a disappointed sigh, I turned away from the candy store and began to walk the opposite direction, hoping my best friend Motoki was in and feeling generous enough to whip me up a nice, warm cup of dark coffee for free.

On my way there, though, I spotted something unusually peculiar. I was walking, minding my own business and thinking bitterly about how I should have brought my wallet, when my eyes landed on a pedestrian. _Yes _there were other pedestrians walking about, but she was different in some odd way. The aura around her definitely wasn't the same - it was somehow… pure. She was sitting in the middle of the street and playing with a red rose she probably bought or received from someone. All the while, she wasn't paying any attention to the yelling drivers and complaining passengers. My interest piqued, I walked over to her.

"Hello there. What are you doing?"

The girl looked up at me and smiled. I was instantly taken aback. She was… effulgent. Her milky pale skin complimented her soft, radiant blond locks that had been put up in a due I couldn't comprehend. It was… different. She was different. "I'm just hanging around."

I nodded. "But you know, it's dangerous to just sit there."

She pursed her lips in thought, and then shrugged. "It might be… I'm waiting for an angel to show up."

My eyebrow shot up immediately and I walked over to her, causing a chorus of groans from the crowd, "Pardon me, but _Angels_?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"And you will find these angels… how?" I asked again, squatting down to her eye level. This girl was gorgeous… though she looked very young.

"Well, I'm waiting to see if anyone has the heart to come up to someone odd and talk to them kindly as if they were old friends or something. Mom says people like that are angels."

I nodded, understanding. "Ah, I see. Had any luck with that yet?"

She nodded again. "Yes I did, actually; just recently." Then she got up and began to walk towards the sidewalk."

"That's good. Are you going home now?"

She turned and tilted her head to examine me with her mirthful blue eyes, before nodding. "I am. Thanks for the conversation – I enjoyed it. I hope to see you again soon."

I laughed and waved to her, watching her form begin to walk slowly towards where I had come from. Then, the most amazing thing happed; either my eyes tricked me, or I was just imagining this whole thing, but she _disappeared_ into thin air!

I gawked after her. Then, with a sigh, I turned and began my walk towards the arcade. This whole conversation must have just been my imagination, running away with me… I really need that coffee.

And to think, none of this would have happened if I had only brought my wallet. I guess great yearnings cause extraordinary hallucinations.

--

The next day, wallet in my pocket, I made my way to the Crown Arcade once again after my morning classes. I spotted a girl, though, with the same hairstyle as the girl from the day before. I watched, awestruck, as she grumbled under her breath about something, then let out a horrible wail. I saw her crumple something, and then throw it. The object landed on my head.

"Hey, watch it, Meatball Head!" I muttered, catching the object in my palm. She turned slowly, and then bit her lip when she saw what I was holding. Curious, I looked down and unfolded the paper. Instantly, a big, red 37 jumped out at me. My mouth opened agape.

"Are you lazy, or just naturally ditzy?" I asked.

She frowned and snatched it away. "You baka!" Then turned and began to sulk her way back to wherever she was going before.

A smirk fell to my lips and I looked up, tilting the sunglasses down the ridge of my nose. Maybe it wasn't a hallucination after all…

And I had a feeling that we were going to meet quite often from now on.

With a content sigh, I took my glasses off and walked into the Crown, sitting down on one of the stools at the counter. "Motoki, could you get me the usual?" I called. I heard a muffled 'sure' coming from the back of the kitchen.

I reached down and took out some licorice from my pocket, and placed it in my mouth. Then, with my other hand, I took out the five cents from yesterday. Life was good.

**FIN**

**R I V I E W**

**Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
